The third Morgenstern
by MiaClaire
Summary: In small town Alicante ,Clary is a baker at the local coffee shop which gets attacked. The twist, her brothers are the infamous leaders of The Circle. The attackers were the Shadowhunters, a local gang lead by Imogen Herondale and her grandson Jace. Clace. All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Clary's POV

I was walking to work from my penthouse apartment through the park where the leaves are all fallen. I wanted to get my own house that isn't connected to my father and brother's business. the flat is spectacular so I couldn't resist living there. It was only on the terms that i don't have a personal security detail following me around at all times. Also to get to change my last name to fairchild to help protect me against my brother's enemies. Reluctantly my brothers agreed

Don't get me wrong I love my brothers Sebastian and Jonathan, but I would rather follow in my mother's footsteps and continue to teach at Alicante High School . The pay isn't great but the students are fantastic. Since I only teach in the afternoons I work as a baker at Idris coffee from 7:00 to 2:30 in the afternoon.

I get to the coffee shop and start the daily baking. After an hour the coffee shop smells like a bakery with my cinnamon rolls coming out of the oven. I hear the bell ring on the counter as I am placing the cinnamon rolls on a plate to go out.

"Welcome to Idris coffee. How may I help you?"i automatically question in a cheerful attitude. I look up from the cashier to see Sebastian and Jonathan. They come every morning to get the same black large coffees and four fresh cinnamon rolls. Since they own the half of the town the coffee shop is on the manager gives them their orders for free in exchange for them business from the rest of the Circle gang.

"Here you go gentleman. It's on the house." The manager, Mr Pangborn, say as he steps in front of me and hands them two coffee cups and the bag of cinnamon rolls. Mr Pangborn doesn't know that I am the sister to the leaders of the gang in the eastern side of Alicante. My brothers smile at me and walk out after thanking the manager and tipping me generously.

There are two idris coffee in town that both receive my baked goods from the morning. Today I have to deliver the food since the normal guy is out sick. I get to the shop and go around back. I feel uncomfortable coming here since it is the enemy territory. In order to keep my identity a secret I have to go and act natural.

As i walk through the front door I trip over a half step and almost fall over but I am caught by a man that looks like a golden god. So much for natural. I am just glad i was only gong in the front door to unlock the back door where my car is parked.

I quickly apologize and continue to the back but I can't get my mind off o the golden stranger. The rest of the day passed with this golden stranger carved into my mind. I push it out of my mind as I prepare to teach my afternoon art class.

Jace's Pov

I headed into our local coffee shop to get my morning cinnamon rolls and latte. I wait outside Idris Coffee because the delivery person is late today. I hate waiting in long lines. I'm standing in the front and out of the corner of my eye i see a stunning redhead trip on the doorway. I catch her like any gentleman would do for a beautiful girl. I see two piercing blue eyes

When she is on her feet, i realize the smell of cinnamon rolls and strawberries. Her delicate face is blushing to the colour of her hair. I start to ask for her name but she apologizes and continues onto the back of the store.

The next thing i know is that she comes ut with two large baking sheets of cinnamon rolls. That explain the smell.

"Hey i would like three things. One a medium , three cinnamon and three, the name of the bakker

I order and get all three things I ask for. The baker's name is Clary. I usually get my order on the house but today I insist on paying and leave with a large tip left for the baker. I put a twenty dollar bill in her jar with a note and my phone number.

I get to our mansion on the west side and get ready for my run. I lead the Shadowhunters with my grandmother. Imogen is really old and fading fast. We own the west side of Alicante. The Morgensterns own the east side.

I see my best fiend, Alec, and his sister, Izzy, drop the littlest lightwood at the school will I continue on my morning run. As usual Max is talking about his sexy redhead teacher ,Ms Fairchild. I swear that kid is in love with his art teacher.

I get done from my run wondering if it is the same redhead that looks sexy in her black skinny jeans and white blouse the hugs her petite curves perfectly. He couldn't be taller than 5' 2". Now i'm starting to sound like Max.

Today I have a meeting with the Morgenstern twins over territory for the new year. It is November now but January comes fast. I get ready still with those stunning green eyes that I swear I've seen before. Alec come into my room sweating and panting.

"There is a third Morgenstern sibling" he stops obviously trying to catch his breath "and that sister chose not to be a part of The Circle."

"Find her!" I respond but Alec is still trying to catch up from running over a mile between our houses in a dead sprint.

"Already have" Alec responds " Her name is Clarissa Fairchild."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Alicante High School

ClaryPov

I get to class twenty minutes before my class starts and get set up. I pull my phone from my purse to text my brother for tonight's meeting. I put my phone on the teachers table as my art class comes in and gets situated. My class is only eight students an I have taught six of them from grade nine and up when I started teaching at age 22. Max Lightwood,Cece and Ella Herondale,Emma carstairs , Julian Blackthorn, Rebecca Lewis and the two new student who needed an art class to fill credits. Elodie Verlac and Aline penhallow.

"Today we are going to start our new watercolor project to add to your portfolio." i continued explaining and then left the students to their brainstorming school is neutral territory for the two gangs in town. I know that there is a mix of the gangs in my classroom. Especially with the Herondale twins with their older brother, Jace, their legal guardian since their parent were murdered by my daddy dearest

I check my email while the students work and see that there are Parent-Teacher conferences next week for the first time . This means I have to meet with Jace Herondale

The end of school bell ran a my student filed out one by one til i was left along in my classroom. My phone rang. I put it to my ear without checking the caller id know it was Jonathan coming to pick me up after class.

"Hello?" I question almost positive it is my brother

"Hey Clary! I'm in the parking lot"

"Sorry I brought my car to work and drove it here"

"That i already taken care of"

"You broke into my car" i was furious. This wasn't the first time he had done this.

" NO,No, no, no, no! I know where you hide a spare car key in you flat so I brought that and gave it to one of my guys to drive back."

"Fine , but I'm still pissed at you" I admit "but if one of your men so much as put a pin scratch on it they are dead"

I hang up, gather my things and walk out. Jon was leaning on the hood of his matte black camaro. The car is already started. We get in and he pulls out of the school parking lot but get almost hit by a red mustang. In the car is no other then Jace Herondale and my two Herondale students. If Jon hadn't seen the car and hit the brakes I could've been hit. After a long honk the mustang speed off and and turns to the right as we turn to the left.

Jace's POV

I wait for my sisters at the school parking lot. I sit in my red mustang and see the baker from the coffee shop. Ella hops up to the car dragging Cece behind her.

"Who is she?" I ask while gesturing to the petite redhead. Who is looking rather furious while she gets into a black Camaro.

"Ms. Fairchild, our art teacher." Cece replies with a calm voice like our mother's.

Damn it. I am falling for my sworn enemies' sister. What would Izzy say. I haven't stopped think about her. I pull out of my spot after a nudge from Ella in the back. I go straight for the exit without stopping. The black car is exiting as well and if it didn't stop I would've killed the chick I am falling for. I turn to the right to head home and the other car, unharmed thankfully, turns left.

When we get home I start to change to go meet siblings and sworn enemies. This year we have to bring our siblings as a show of peace. I am anxious to see Clary again.

We have to go to the school because it is the only neutral territory in town. Our two vehicles pull up at the same time. Both of us not wanting to give the satisfaction to the other gang of being late. Four of us get out of my car, Me, Ella, Cece, and my four year old brother Will. Out of their car comes the Sebastian, devil incarnate, Jonathon, evil bastard, and Clary, gorgeous flower. This evening dinner will be a success if I can keep my restrained when I just want Clary to slide onto my lap and stay there.

Somehow I manage to keep it to myself. Tonight it was decide that the park on Angels Avenue be neutral territory as well as the school. It was a success because most of the park was the Circle's territory.

The drive home was in silence apart from Will's soft snoring.. Now, Ella and Cece knew who their art teacher really is. I now know who my dream woman is.

Hey guys!

I am open to suggestions on my story. If you want to see a different point of view just say andI will try to make it happen. I will update when I have the time but as soon as possible.

-MiaClaire


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jon's Pov

Last night's meeting was awkward to say the least. It took a lot of convincing to get Clary to the school for the peace talks. Sbastian didn't like that Clary's identity would be exposed. Nonetheless to two of her and I didn't particularly like the way Herondale was undressing her with his eyes. We are very protective of our baby sister.

I have to give it to Clary because she managed to get in and out of the peace talks without saying a word despite the awkwardness. She was the silent type of person around strangers, but with just the three of us she is a chatterbox.

After last night we had to move our people out of the park but left ur cameras up. That was my idea so then we know exactly what is going on with Herondale's band of morons. The park was just a waste of people and resources so we got the better end of the deal.

I'm meeting with the manager of Idris coffee to get Clary off of the delivery person list. The manager gives me a questioning look but does it anyway. I am in and out of the coffee shop before Clary knows i was ever there.

Jace's Pov

After a cold shower last night and then again this morning, I go to the coffee shop to meet with Alec. Nobody else knows about my siblings going to the meeting and clary going as well.

I get to the cafe and see my best friend in the back sipping his coffee. I start to tell about the meeting and now that the park is now neutral territory. Also our next plan of attack as directed by my grandmother. The other Idris Coffee in town is a known hang out for the higher ups in the Circle.

Our plan is to take a team and attack the coffee shop leaving no survivors. I want to say no this plan because of Clary but the orders came from my Grandmother. There is no wiggle room with her.

We drive to my house to gear up. Only four of us are going. Izzy, I, Alec and his sparkly boyfriend Magnus. "Those two are so cute together" are Izzy's exact words to talk about them.

I let Alec lead the attack because dear old granny told him the plan while I was out to the school. I still don't know the whole plan. I know we are hitting a known gathering place, Idris Coffee, for some higher ups in the Circle.

As we neared the coffeeshop I hoped that Clary would be at work but showed no sign of it to Alec.

Clary's pov

Today, my mind kept racing back to last night to when i had shown my true identity to the Herondales. It was a known that since they were in my class that they would know. I also knew that if I didn't go the peace talks would fail. I snap back to the present when the timer on the oven goes off.

It started as a slow day at the coffee shop today but the pace picked up toward the afternoon. I had to pick up a shift at the counter but I could only stay till two. I was clearing tables in the window as four motorcycles came around the corner. I saw the for bikers all in black with guns at their sides out of the corner of my eye. They came to a stop outside the store and released fire onto the coffee shop. I knew there were people higher up in the Circle inside.

As I was walking to the kitchen in the back, a wall of bullets came through the glass and into me. One pierced my shoulder as one landed in my side. The shattered glass spread over everything. I fell on the plate of glasses i was holding. The light was changing and everything went blurry.

I was on my front, I knew that. There was a sudden weightlessness, then I realised that there was someone carrying me. The mysterious savior gracefully set me down. I blacked out after that in an unknown location.

I'm open to any and all suggestions. If you want to see a different perspective just say and I will try to do it.

-MiaClaire


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Seb's pov

I was driving to get coffee and meet up with some of my guys. I was in my red Ferrari. If you can't be in in the shadows why not make a statement. You only live once! I was in a great mood but that ended when I turned the corner to Idris coffee.

I knew something was off when four motorcycles speed past my window and turned the corner. The riders all in black. The conformation of my feeling was the loud shattering of glass and the sound of bullets. I knew Clary was working today and also that she didn't drive. I pulled into her spot around back. The attackers had stopped and speed of as fast as they came.

Going in the back was like a maze but my only concern was Clary. There was glass and shattered everything everywhere. There was only one person that was killed but everyone else was injured. On the east wall the Shadowhunters had spray painted their stupid angelic mark.

Oh crap! There was no sign of my sweet sister. The stupid meeting had shown her identity and now she was missing. I have to tell my twin. As if on cue my phone rang, Jonathan.

"Seb, where are you?" My brother sounded really worried which never happens.

"I'm at the coffee shop" Before I can give a full answer Jon practically screams "Where's Clary?"

I don't know. There is blood on the floor as well as drops going to the door. It looks like she was taken but the stupid Shadowhunters" I finish twice as furious as when I first found out.

This calls for a revenge plan. I run back to my car and race to my flat where Jon is.

"What now?" Jon says before I'm fully inside. I spent the drive home forming a plan to form a swap of siblings. We argue for a hour about which Herondale brat to take. We decide on taking the littlest Herondale, William. He goes to preschool at the same school where Clary worked. The plan is to take him tomorrow.

Clary's POV

I woke up with my head pounding. I tried to move but my mind and body felt completely disconnected except for the extreme pain in my side and shoulder. My vision started to clear to see a girl with long black hair talking a boy that looks exactly her but with shorter hair. In the corner was Jace Herondale. It took two minutes but then my body decided to move. I tried to sit up my my shoulder wouldn't let me.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up. I was beginning to think you were dead." a smooth voice came from my right as well an arm that helped me up to sitting. The girl was next to him with a look of pity as I wince by the subtly movements.

"Why is she even here and why are you being nice to the brat." The boy said angrily.

"Because of Jace said that she was important." The raven haired girl said back

"But she is the spawn of the monster that killed Jace's parents and if you forgot ours too." The guy was furious at the girl.

"What?" I was confused. "I know my father is an evil monster and I'm sorry but I had no clue that he went to such lengths."

"Well he did and now you're paying the price for him and your brothers.'' Jace was now staring at the boy who had said that.

"Alec! Shut it!" I guess the boy's name was Alec.

I still have no clue who the girl is and where I am. I knew my father did evil things but now adding murder and orphaning children. He always seem to care that children had parents. I try to turn over to stand up but my shoulder screams and I let out a little yelp. I feel the wound start to bleed. Jace swears as her comes over to me.

He picks me up and carries me out of the room and down the hall. We enter a room that has surgical equipment. I try to escape but I'm being held down by Jace.

"Izzy, hold her down" the golden man started to give orders around the room. I feel a pinch in the back of my neck. I go limp and fall into Izzy's arms.

"Holy cow she weighs like nothing." Izzy says as she is laying me down on my front. I found out that i popped my stitches. Why would they stitch me up if I was paying for the sins of my father and brothers?i think of my brothers and how I rejected this life for the very reason that I am being held today. I regret going to the meeting. My thought go to the younger siblings that Jace has.

"Jace! Your siblings!" My voice comes out weak and quiet but Jace heard me.

"What about them?" Jace asks me as he starts sewing up my wound.

"My brothers will stop at nothing to get me back and that includes harming little William." I try to sound as least threatening. I was scared for my two art students and the innocent child. Knowing the style that Jon and Seb have they will go for the sweetest and most innocent child they can find.

"Are you threatening me?" A stern voice comes from Jace.

"No I'm just warning you." I can't stand that the most perfect man in the world is the one that is keeping me captive.

Jon's POV

"We got the little thing" Sebastian tells me through the phone.

"Now the fun will begin. This better work or we won't see Clary alive ever again"

Hey I'm still open to suggestions and I really appreciate all the support for this story. It really means a lot. If I have made a mistake don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix it as best I can. We all aren't perfect.

*Cassandra Clare owns the characters and I own the story plot.*

-MiaClaire


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Plans

Clarys pov

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. When my vision clears I see Jace's friend ,Alec, in front of my bed looking furious. In the room it is just us and the feeling of hatred s overwhelming in the room.

"Where is he?" Alec was screaming at me and I don't know what the heck he is upset about.

"I don't know who he is."I tried to reply but Alec was fuming and not relenting. I screamed rom pain as he grabbed my shoulders to shake the answer out of me. He almost made me fall off the bed when he dropped me. He stepped back and fell over the chair that was against the wall.

"I'm so sorry" his voice sounded pained. At the same time Izzy stormed in with a worried look on her face. I didn't see the rest of the interaction between the siblings through my tears.

They were arguing about it not being my fault. I don't know what is or isn't my fault in the argument that is happening on the small room.

"What happened?" I finally asked the blue eyed siblings.

" Your lovely brothers decided that it was time to have a playdate with Jace's little brother." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I stared at her with disbelief. I thought back to the conversation between me and Jace last night.

" I'm not surprised . I warned Jace last night that my brothers were ruthless and had no limits. This is why I try to stay as far away from their business as possible." I tried to explain it to the lightwoods without seeming threatening, "They will try to make a trade between us, Me for Will. I don't care what happens to me but William is just so innocent in all of this."

Izzy's Pov

I was trying to find Alec. He had just heard the news from the school that our little William is missing. Apparently he went out to the playground and never came back. The worst is that the police are involved. They are the most useless bunch of people. Of corse we have mole in the police but so does the Circle. They aren't going to help.

We also had gotten a random message. Taped to the window of the coffee shop.

 **~We have him. Park 10:00pm tonight. You know what we want. - J/SM~**

It didn't mean anything at first but Clary works and bakes for the two coffee shops.

I am walking down hall after hall trying to call Alec but he switched his cellphone off. The hero dale mansion is massive and he still might have already left. There are people rushing everywhere. Will being kidnapped is like kicking a beehive. In all the crazy I hear my brothers voice coming from the end room where our hostage is.

I walk in right as she lets out an ear piercing scream of pain. Alec was so worked up his emotion clouded his judgement. He grabbed the poor girl by her shoulders where she had an open wound and a lot of bruising.

I argue with Alec that it isn't her fault. After he calms down a bit Clary is questioning what the heck is going on. I'm pissed off at this whole situation so I give a very sarcastic response. Surprisingly she took the news well. She was being honest when she said that she just wanted will home safe and sound. I could tell because many years of interrogations and practice.

Jace pov

I got the news before my grandmother so I got to be the muscly one to give her the news since everyone else is terrified of the old lady. She lives in a different building so I have til I arrive to come up with a plan. I will just do what she knows best and give a very straight forward answer.

I get to her flat and unlock the door. She is waiting in her armchair with her lucky pistol pointed at the door.

"What is your plan to get him back." Apparently someone told her first. Lucky me!

"That is why I'm here to come up with a plan." I think I dodged a bullet I I came straight forward with my lack of a plan.

"We trade the brat in your basement for the boy but we shot her in the back of the skull while they are walking away. "My grandmother is evil and I can't give the order to kill the poor sweet stunning redhead currently in my basement. I have no choice but to agree with her plan. That woman is scary when she's pissed. Also orders are orders

I walk to my car in silence when I'm approached by a stranger wearing a Star Wars t-shirt.

"I want to help save Clary's life and Will's" the rat faced boy spoke as if o knew who he was" OH sorry I'm Lewis, Simon Lewis I work with Clary at the school teaching I.T.. I know who you are and who she truly is. Now we need a plan."

Hey,

I'm open to suggestions and I really appreciate all the support for this story. It really means a lot. If I have made a mistake don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix it as best I can. I'm trying to do different pov's but if you want a specific person just ask. if you want another person in the story just say so. And finally if you have questions I will gladly answer as soon as I can.

*Cassie Clare owns the characters and I own the story plot.*

-MiaClaire


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Exchange

Jace's pov

Izzy burst into my apartment after i called her and Alec on the situation. She doesn't agree with my grandmothers plan and she has a strong mistrust of new people. Alec is the same way but he thinks that Grandmother Herondale has a point. I told them about the rat faced boy and about what he said to me.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Izzy started to rant while she was pacing." I mean how does he know who you are and why would he want to get involved?"

Izzy's rant continues for thirty minutes. Alec and I have always played a game called 'Who can do the most things while Izzy rants without being caught'. Once she ranted for a solid two hours. I had left the house, took a walk and got a coffee all before she had noticed what we were doing when Alec left to use the bathroom. Tis time I had checked my email, looked at knives for sale and bought three, and was looking over the background check on Simon Lewis. Izzy's rant was broken we I had filled in Alec on the plan to interrogate Simon Lewis as t what he knew about us. We were halfway out the door when Izzy caught on and join us.

We have twelve more hours till the trade. I leave izzy and Alec interrogating Simon while I went to check on Clary.

Clary's pov

I wasn't surprised when Jace told me what my brothers had done. I was fully expecting it. Jace seemed really pissed when he came in. He was slowing relaxing the further into our conversation we got.

" The plan is to trade you for my brother. We will leave here at 9:30. You are expected to follow all the orders." Jace continued to go over the plan but I got lost thinking about him and how caring he was for his little brother. He seemed really tough for those who aren't his family but was loving and caring towards his family. I wasn't getting the hard side of him but I was getting a feeling of hatred from him. It was the opposite of what I had expected but instead one of confusion, nervousness and helplessness. I was pulled from my thoughts with a snap off Jace's fingers.

"Where did you go?" Jace was staring at me with almost a look of lust.

"Nowhere" I was blushing a deep red.

"You know I stopped talking ten minutes ago" he said with his signature smirk.

" Fine I was thinking. What was the plan for exchange again? But as a warning my brothers will try to shoot at you and possible little will after I'm with them." I got the re run of the plan. After Jace left I kept wondering, why was I so concerned about him and his brother?

-Time skip to later -

I was blindfolded and shoved into a vehicle when it was about fifteen minutes to the exchange. We took to many turn for me to keep track of the location from where we came from.

When the vehicle came to a stop I was pulled out and the blindfold was taken off. The only people I saw were Alec, Izzy, and Jace. Alec looked extremely pissed off like if looks could kill the would be no planet Earth. Izzy looked very apologetic towards me. Jace,on the other hand, looked like a golden warrior with a stoic face. My hands were desperately wanting to draw him like this. I snapped back to reality when we came to the edge of the local park's football field

Across the football field I saw my brothers and Seb was carrying the little boy over his shoulder. As soon as Jace saw them he had a gun to my head and slow pushed me forward. His hand went quick to put a small thing in my pocket.

"Don't empty your pockets in front of your brother or there will be a war." I knew Jace's threat was serious since the gun was being pressed harder into my skull.

We neared the center of the field at the same time as my brothers. The little boy looking draped of Sebs shoulder was set down and lightly shaken. Will thankfully woke up right then.

"He is alive. Now remove your gun from Clary's head and back away slowly. Don't forget to take the little brat." Sebs voice would be frightening to anyone not in this crazy lifestyle. I was used to hearing him talk like this whenever he thought I was in danger or someone had pissed him off. In this case it was both.

The gun was slowly lowered from my temple. Jace reached out his hand which will grasped and clung to like it was the last thing on earth. I felt bad for the child. My brothers aren't the best people to deal with children. I was shoved forward and tripped on my feet. I fell into Jon, who caught me and pulled me into a large hug. We started to walk away and when we were all the way off the field seb stopped as I was pulled forward even further. The shot was loud but Izzys scream was louder and it seemed to echo across the pitch. It was erie and full of pain. Will was dead.

I turned around to see to Lightwoods and Jace huddled around a dead child. Alec stood up and shoot three shots at us. One of the bullets missed but the second one landed in my already injured shoulder. The third was unaccounted for until I saw a dark red stain growing on the side of Jon's shirt.

After Alec shot at us I was pulled/ carried away from the field into my brother's black Camaro. Seb and Jon were looking at my three new bullet wounds in shock. They tried talking to me but I zoned out thinking about poor little Will. My last thought was about Jace and the paper in my pocket before I finally lost consciousness.

Hey I'm open to suggestions and I really appreciate all the support for this story. It really means a lot. If I have made a mistake don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix it as best I can. I'm trying to do different pov's but if you want a specific person just ask. if you want another person in the story just say so. And finally if you have questions I will gladly answer as soon as I can. Please review, I am considering stopping the the story. Do you want me to continue?

*Cassie Clare owns the characters and I own the story plot.*

-MiaClaire


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aftermath of the Exchange

Clary's pov

I saw the bright lights above me as I was fading in between consciousness and unconsciousness. I felt a light prick on my shoulder, then it went numb. I vaguely knew that they were stitching up my woundand checking on my others.

I woke up to my brothers arguing about something. I still had my same pants on as yesterday,I think so I knew the paper was safe. I tried to sit up my my shoulder started screaming like a fire truck siren in my head. Jon and Seb quickly snapped out of their argument to come to my side

"Where am I?" I asked hoping for answer.

"Our hospital and your rescue happened yesterday. Just in case you were wondering" Seb gave an honest answer. I was surprised at his honesty since i asked a broad question.

"Can I change in to clean clothes?" i asked eying the neat pile of clothes at the end of the bed. I got a nod and my brothers left the room. I changed carefully, trying not to upset my stitched wound. I read the note Jace had put in my pocket. It was a number, a time and a date. The date was in five days. I put the paper in tho my bra to hide it further from my brothers.

When i told my brothers that it was clear for them to come in, only one did.

"Seb went to go uh take care of something" Jon seemed to dance around the truth when it came to me but I was tired of being treated like this.

"Where did he go?'' I tried to sound stern. Luckily Jon understood that I was done and ready to accept the whole truth about everything.

"He is very pissed off about you being shot three time now in the past week. He is trying to find the man who shot you once maybe three deal with the consequences of shooting that little brat." I was surprised since I actually got the truth.

"I don't know his name. Why did you shoot william. He was only four, so little and innocent." i was pulled from my questions.  
"He wasn't innocent his brother and guardian is the leader of the band of idiot that own half the town only because they are rich and moved in the same time as us."

"What about me by brothers and father are the leaders of a gang same as them. You call me innocent" Jon looked shocked that i was defending the so called enemy. I was so mad that i picked up my phone wallet and shoes and just walked out. I was halfway out of the building before anyone stopped me. It was only because i was asked if i needed a ride to my flat. I graciously took the offer since it was Simon who asked.

Simon was my best friend and we worked together at the school. He taught history but he was really good with analysing situations and predicting people's behaviour. I had told him everything in case I was in trouble. My brothers never suspected something was up because Simon is always a little awkward.

We left and went to my flat as quickly as possible to avoid my brothers and their band of fools.

Jace's Pov

Will died in my arms. Izzy's tears mixed with my little brothers blood is something that i will never forget. After the exch Sebastian turn around and shot will once in the back. I was going to get my revenge no matter what. I already had the perfect plan. I was going to take the thing that they love most and make it mine, Clary was the perfect target.

I came up with a plan with Clary's rat friend and it was in full motion. I gave her my number a a time and date to call me where i would have cleared my calendar. I was going to ignore the call to see if she actually cared enough to call back. I had Simon helping Clary out because in the last week she has been shot three times. I was soul bound to a girl I haven't even had a calm collected conversation with. She was in every thought of mine. She made me take many cold showers.

5 DAYS LATER

I was waiting with my phone in my office. In the room was simon, Izzy, and alec. THey all figured out what I felt for the petite redhead. The time I gave Clary came around and on the dot my phone rang. I let it ring and ring until it went to voicemail. We listened to the voicemail.

"Hey, Its Clary, this was the time and date on your note so call me back, please." She sounded calm and almost desperate. I could tell from what Simon has told me that she feels roughly the same way I do. He still one of her "many" sketches of me to prove that his plan will actually work. If the plan goes well I will get Clary within a week

Hey I'm open to suggestions and I really appreciate all the support for this story. It really means a lot. If I have made a mistake don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix it as best I can. I'm trying to do different pov's but if you want a specific person just ask. if you want another person in the story just say so. And finally if you have questions I will gladly answer as soon as I can. I will continue the story but since my college classes are starting to get into the full swing of things i will be busy. I will try to update as often as possible but i can't make any promises.

*Cassie Clare owns the characters and I own the story plot.*

-MiaClaire


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clary's POV

I called and called but I didn't get a call back. Did he forget about me? Or he was injured and couldn't make it to the phone? Maybe he decided that there was a better way to spend his time? 'STOP IT' i yell at myself I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for this whole fiasco.

I go to work as usual at the coffee shop. Jon and Seb don't know that I was coming into work to because in their opinion I should stay under their very overprotective eye. I couldn't stand sleeping and doing nothing all day in my flat anymore so I decided to go to work and bake cinnamon rolls. As usual the cinnamon rolls go to both shops. Today was really slow because the little coffee house was still being fixed and also renovated.

At school most of my students didn't know why I was gone and they were told that i was ill. On the other hand the students that know and are part of Jace's gang created this tangible tension in the room. I walked up to the Herondale girls and asked to see them after class.

"You asked to see us?" the two girls spoke after the bell rng.

"Yes, I need you to deliver this to your older brother" I said while handing one of them an unsealed envelope. I wasn't concerned with them reading it because it was a code that I had learned to talk to Simon with in class while in grade school. If they did what my note said than I would know that my suspicions about simon working with them are true. One of my pages from my sketchbook is missing.

Jace's POV

It was extremely hard keeping myself from answering the phone whenever Clary called. She left nearly 150 voicemails. I knew know that the plan worked but Izzy didn't know about me falling totally in love with the tiny I really just say that? I guess its true. I go about my day till my sisters come home from school with an envelope with a note in the paper. The paper was a code from Clary which had an uncoded part which said ASK SIMON!. Not even two seconds went by that I had Simon on the phone telling him to come up to my apartment.

The code was apparently a code made by Clary and Simon in grade school. SImon easily deciphered it and it said "Hello Simon, You are an idiot for thinking that I wouldn't notice the missing page from my sketchbook. Hello Jace, Stop ignoring my calls and the next time I call will be the last time. I hope you enjoy the cinnamon rolls. I will leave a note on one tray that will also be coded only if I get a call from you.-Clary"

I was shocked when I read it but also very turned on with how brave my little firecracker is. I also had the terrifying realization that in order to be with the redhead I will have to get past her brothers and their gang. My thoughts are broken when I hear the sharp ring of my phone.

"I'm glad you finally answered my call." she sounded bitter and angry. "Why?"

"So sorry…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't give me the I was busy crap." Clary was furious.

"I wasn't going to give you an excuse for what I did. I'm sorry and just so you know I listened to all of your messages and loved them." I was teasing her but then I heard her hang up. I may have pushed it too far.

As promised the next day there was a note delivered with the cinnamon rolls addressed to Simon. Simon knew the manager the store and easily retrieved the note of gibberish. Translating the note was done by Simon as soon as he got to my flat. I hoped it would be a pace to meet her again under better circumstances. This time all it said was -WHY ME?-

What did that mean? What is because I took her from the coffee shop or was it because I teased and taunted her? Simon, Izzy and Alec were useless in answering this question. Later that night I called her.

"hey , Its Jace I'm sorry about teasing you. Your artworks were fantastic." I could hear a sniffle on the other side of the line. Oh dear God i had made my dream girl cry. Wait, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I was calling the girl of literally my dreams and I made her cry.

"That wasn't funny! I tried so many times to call you and all you did was tease me. You have no idea how much that pisses me off."Clary was trying to calm down.

"Once again sorry." To change the subject my brilliant mind said "It's good to hear your voice."

"Umm OK I didn't know you felt that way. It is nice to know that the feeling is mutual." YESSSS the plan worked! My inner two year old was leaping with joy.

"When can we meet up again" Nope wrong thing to say. Hopefully Clary didn't notice my cringe.

"We have parent/teacher conferences on Friday and then nobody will question. And if they do they couldn't say anything because it would give away my family relatives." It was obvious she was talking about her brothers. I agreed and sh hung up and texted that Sebastion just buzzed up from the lobby.

Hey I'm open to suggestions and I really appreciate all the support for this story. It really means a lot. If I have made a mistake don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix it as best I can. If you have questions I will gladly answer as soon as I can.I will try to update as often as possible but I can't make any promises.

*Cassie Clare owns the characters and I own the story plot.*

-MiaClaire


End file.
